Do you Know Him?
by Severia Ashling
Summary: Every hot love tale of a demon incarnate and fair maiden must come to and end.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another quirky little idea I had from doodling in my A&P class the other day. I like my character and the idea of this story so far. Tell me what you think.**

**Do You Know Him?**

**Prologue****  
**

**  
**  
Mana Itou was a shy pretty girl who worked in her mother's flower shop. She went to university in Tokyo and was an average student specializing in education because that is what her family wanted her to study. She really wanted to take over her mother's flower shop but being as submissive and shy as she was she never argued and knew her family only wanted the best for her.

Mana was a late bloomer. Never terribly ugly but she didn't blossom into a young woman till close to her late teens. She had a normal life and was happy. She had several friends' mostly older women whom she worked with but friends none the less. Her best friend was actually ten years older then she and she frequently watched her little boy. Mana was a normal, shy, respectful, Japanese girl.

Well she was normal until the day Suuichi Minamino walked into her life. Her mother knew his mother from their own college days and they had seen each other before but never paid mind to one another until one day Suuichi, helping his mother with errands also went with her stop by and say hello to Mana's mother, Kaori.

Kaori intercepted them happily and greeted Shiori kindly. Kaori had been working off to the side humming softly to herself and concentrating on the arrangement before her. It was a lovely arrangement ordered by a husband for his wife's delivery of their first baby. So far she had added _Baby's Breath_ for the birth of the innocence in the world, _bamboo _for longevity and a long life, white _Camellias_ for adorable because obviously the baby was a adorable like all babies were, and _Forget-me-nots_ for the lasting memory of their first child. Still there was something missing that would make the arrangement complete but she could not quite place her finger on it.

"I would put in the _Lily of the valley_ to complete it." A soft voice said to her.

Mana's light brown eyes rose to meet the voice and she realized it was Suuichi-kun, Shiori-san's son. She blushed lightly realizing in her nineteen years of seeing him they had never actually spoken a full sentence.

"For completing my life?" she whispered taking the flower and adding to blossoms to the bamboo stalks.

He smiled nodding and she smiled back. "Ah! Suuichi-kun I see you've met Mana again it's been a few years." Kaori said patting her daughter on the shoulder as she and Shiori made their way over to the two young adults.

Suuichi's eyes widened ever so slightly for a moment in realization to who she was. "I hardly recognized you Mana-san."

"She has turned into a very pretty young lad Kaori." Shiori commented

Mana blushed bowing "Arigatou Shiori-san." She tucked a stray piece of mahogany hair behind her ear smiling in appreciation to the comment.

Suuichi smiled at her still and the two women left them alone and that day was all when it started really. Shiori and Kaori noticed the shared affection already developing and set the two up on a date. It was high time Suuichi started dating as well as Mana and it would be a good start in order to find a future wife and husband.

Mana liked Suuichi instantly but who wouldn't? He was charming and attractive beyond degree but it was more then that. He had a soft gently quality to him. He was intelligent and she admired that always in her suitors. She hadn't had many but the ones she did have were very smart and Suuichi was just the same if not smarter then the rest. They constantly talked about philosophy and above all her love and interest plant life. To her surprise Suuichi was quite the accomplished plant enthusiast and had a minor in it from the university having graduated a year prior to Mana to work with his step father in his business.

Suuichi found in Mana a petite, caring, sweet young girl and he always wondered why he hadn't noticed her sooner. He had to thank his mother for finding her because he hadn't gotten attached to anyone since Maya in junior high because of his second lifestyle but that was behind him now and he sought to forget who he once was and concentrate on who he was now. His mother wanted grandchildren and he wanted a mate but he was not sure where to start. Even though he knew females were attracted to him automatically he wanted someone to see more of him then just that.

Mana was of course shy but she talked to him like a person and didn't fawn over him although he knew she appreciated his good looks and charm but that didn't bother him. It didn't take long before he adored the girl. She was in every way perfect to him and he continued dating her getting to know her more and more each time they were together. It happened one night that she gave him that smile that he knew he was in love with her. It had been six months now.

It was the night he first kissed her that he knew. He was walking her home from a movie and it was cold. She had forgotten her scarf and the cold whether had reddened her cheeks and nose and she was sneezing already. He stopped her under the crosswalk sign on the street corner of her housing district no longer able to stand it and swiftly took off his white scarf looping it around her neck.

"Suuichi-kun no you'll get a cold. " She sniffled slightly

"Mana-chan you're catching a cold you need it more then I do." He said tying it off gently and as he moved his hands away they brushed her chin.

She blinked owlishly at him as he couldn't help but allow himself to cup her cheeks in his gloved palms to warm them. She smiled at him and his stomach lurched.

"Mana I really want to kiss you right now." He said his breath coming out in a wisp that teased her lips

"What are you waiting for Suuichi." She teased.

He smiled and his lips gently touched her guiding, teasing, tasting and it was actually she who pushed it further until her body was pressed to his and they shared body heat through their thick winter clothing.

Mana had never been kissed like that. Her other boyfriends had either been clumsy or just cold she had enjoyed his kiss immensely and wanted him to kiss her more. She blushed beneath her cold battered cheeks her bruised lips parted as she breathed when he pulled back.

"You know something Mana I want to kiss you again." He whispered with a grin in her ear

Mana giggled her forehead on his chest. "You can if you want too, but you have to do one thing first." She whispered

"Yes?" he asked curiously

"Ask me to be your girlfriend not just anyone I'm dating can kiss me like that unless their my boyfriend." She teased

Suuichi chuckled embracing her whispering the question in her ear and she squealed in delight hugging him back. Let's just say Mana was home later then usual that night because of a lot more kissing.

Mana never who he truly was, Youko Kurama and he never planned on telling her. His lifestyle as a Reikai Tantei was over, his probation over after six years, and he kept in touch with Yuusuke and the others but only on a social basis. He was a human now and swore never to turn into Youko ever again. He was happy with his family and Mana and wanted to build a future. Six months later he asked her to marry him on her on twentieth birthday after asking her family's permission first. She wholeheartedly accepted and they began planning their lives. She would move in with him a week before the wedding. In a semester she would have her teaching degree and she would apply at a local school part time while he continued to work with his step father.

He wanted children too something he never thought he'd have until he met Mana. They planned on two and hoped of course for one of each but Kurama was happy with any combination she would give him. Another thing he looked forwards to was making love to her. Mana was sweet and shy but he knew underneath all that he could teach her and coax her into a wonderful lover. In the past it was just sex now it was love and it was what he wanted more then anything.

Unfortunately his past would always follow him and things were not going to go as planned. It wasn't until one day that Hiei showed up out of the blue on his 5th story balcony and Mana was in the kitchen cooking him lunch on her visit. He was finishing some reports from work when the black clad demon appeared out of thin air and scared her half to death before he could intercept him and the dish in her hands crashed to the ground as she gawked at the new arrival standing on their balcony railing perfectly balance.

"Su-suuichi!" she whispered stunned

Kurama bolted into the kitchen and new he was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**By far this isn't the end. Its going to be a simple story with no drawn out plots of waging demon wars. Its mostly a lesson to be learned in love on both sides. For Kurama to open up and trust and for Mana to accept. Keep reading to find out should be about 5 to 6 chapters and I might throw an epilogue in there for fun with a little lemony freshness. Oh...and for the raging fan girl Youko will be in this story but to me Youko Kurama and Suuichi are one in the same. Kurama does have more of a human persona and of course his demon and then that lovely mix but not to different personalities in one body like YGO. He's Youko and Suuichi one in the same and she will meet him, both versions. Oh the lack of and random plot of the demon war just simple rebels to be swatted down and I apologize for not being able to right and epic saga.  
**

**Do you know him?**

**Chapter One **

Mana didn't know what to do seeing the person standing on her balcony. To her he was an intruder maybe a thief! How he got up here s high was another thing startling to her. She slowly backed away into her fiancé's arms.

"Mana." He said low

"Suuichi! Who-who is that?" she cried snapping her head around to face him. The sliding of the balcony door caught her attention. She froze slowly turning to face Hiei.

Mana's soft brown eyes stared into the sharp crimson irises set in the cat shaped eyes as the small demon regarded her. His scowl seemed permanent on his relatively young face but it was the sharpness of his eyes that made her freeze. She also noticed the strange style of his hair with the silver streak within ebony strands almost like a star in appearance.

Hiei scowled as the human woman continued to gawk at him. His eyes looked to Kurama who was angry with him and he raised an eyebrow in question to the anger he saw. Something else that didn't escape his attention was the way he was holding her and how protective he seemed to be.

"I see. This is your onna fox?" Hiei asked rather casually.

Kurama gave him an exasperated look as Mana gawked. "Onna? Fox? What is he talking about Suuichi?" she whispered

"Onna I'm not deaf I can hear you perfectly well." Hiei snapped not liking being ignored and talked about he wasn't here.

Mana gawked at his audacious remark and Kurama just simply didn't know what to do. Hiei knew in an instant without using his Jagan from the expression on Kurama's face that he didn't want her to know anything about his true self. Hiei rolled his eyes taking off his head band and let his Jagan awaken.

"No!" Kurama barked rather harshly jerking Mana away who merely squeaked in surprise at the action.

Hiei's scowl, if it be possible, deepened and he glared at Kurama. "I was just going to erase her memory Kurama you know that nothing more."

"I know but let me do this my way Hiei you will not use your Jagan on her." Kurama said in a low voice green eyes darkening.

Mana was just frozen not understanding anything and simply terrified at the boy in the kitchen and her fiancé's strange actions. Kurama lead her out of the room and grasped her shoulders standing in front of her.

"Mana look at me." He ordered

Mana allowed herself to blink and looked up at Suuichi. "Who's Kurama?" she whispered

Kurama sighed closing his eyes and drawing her close putting a hand on the nape of her neck. The action caused her cheek to be pressed intimately to the side of his neck and her face buried in his hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

He willed the plant to bloom, that was once a seed hidden inside his hair, which would do the job perfectly. The plant had within it the dream pollen he once used on his schoolmate Maya to make her forget. In an instant Mana was overcome by sleepiness and her sight became hazy and her mind disoriented. She gave a soft sigh falling prone to the plant induced sleep.

"When you wake up it will all be a dream Mana." He whispered voice heavy with emotion.

He supported her gently as she gave into sleep and picked her gently placing her on the couch in the living room. He looked down at her sleeping form before turning back to his visitor. Kurama faced the fire demon none to happy at his abrupt intrusion.

"Hiei how could you just barge in like that?" he asked

"Hn. How was I supposed to know the Onna would see me? It's not like I exactly made my presence known." He retorted seeming not to care. He thought personally it was ludicrous how the fox hid himself from the world like he was tainted or something. The way he understood the way mating went was that a mate accepted you fully body, mind, and soul then why was he hiding it from this girl?

"Standing on a balcony five stories in the air isn't exactly hiding, but that's beside the point, the question is why you are here?" he asked jumping right to the point

"Koenma sent me he wishes to seek your aid in a matter pertaining to Makai." Hiei said

Kurama's brows knitted "About what?" he asked

"Nothing major just a small demon uprising. Yuusuke is handling most of it with his brood but it's right on the border between Ningenkai and Makai in the portals Koenma left open."

"Then handle it without me." Kurama said waving his hand at Hiei and turning around

"You've gotten soft fox." Hiei snapped

"I know you and Yuusuke can handle it. I have a life now I can't just go traipsing off at a moment's notice anymore. In fact that is my future mate in there that you made me erase the memories of." Kurama said getting angry once again

"If she truly was your mate she would accept you as you are and you wouldn't have to bother with her memories." Hiei shot back

Kurama paused a moment but sighed "You don't understand I'm a human now."

"Liar, you're every bit of demon as you ever were you are just hiding it. The moment you thought that woman was in trouble you protected her like a demon I saw the gold in your eyes." Hiei mused

"It's not funny Hiei." Kurama groaned rubbing his forehead

"You worry too much fox."

"You don't worry enough. I don't have the liberties or freedoms you do." Kurama said

"Those foolish ningen emotions is what hold you back."

"I like the emotions."

"Whatever we can bicker like whelps all day or you can listen to me and if you don't like it take it up with Koenma I don't care." Hiei snapped

Kurama scowled nodding "Fine."

Hiei shook his head and fazed out of sight much in his traditional style.

Kurama made his way back to Mana who was sleeping soundly on his living room couch. It finally hit him what he had done. He swore never to use that dream pollen on anyone again, but of course he never expected Hiei to pop up on his balcony like that. He slightly wondered through his sadness how Mana had seen him so easily. Hiei was a master of stealth but he shook the thought away coming back to the present. He sat beside her deep in thought.

It was true that no matter what happened he would always be Youko Kurama. When he died he would revert back to Youko most likely but that was practically a century away. He had lived lifetimes and been so empty as a demon here in Ningenkai he had a purpose. Here he was a son, a brother, a friend, and a future husband. Hiei's words hit him again and he looked down at the sleeping man sadly running his fingertips over her cheek. He couldn't tell her, Mana was too impressionable and would be frightened off. Then how would he explain his absences? He couldn't avoid Koenma and he had shunned one of his greatest partners and friends that he owed a lot too just moments ago.

He knew, he knew what he had to do and it would break her heart.

Mana awoke strangely enough leaning against Suuichi who also seemed to be asleep. She looked around realizing it was turning from afternoon to evening. The television was on and a movie was playing. She wondered when they had sat down to watch a movie and when she had fallen asleep but she shrugged it off. Something else caught her attention her fiancé, the first time she had ever seen him asleep.

A light blush spread across her cheeks at the serene handsome face before her. As she continued to inspect him his lips quirked into a smile and without opening his eyes he caught her.

"Is there something remotely interesting about my face?" he asked

Mana giggled like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar snuggling closer to him. "As a matter of fact yes."

"Oh, what?" Suuichi asked opening his eyes

"Everything." She teased in a soft voice.

He chuckled "Oh really?"

Mana squealed in surprise at the fact that one moment she's leaning against him and the next she penned to the couch him leaning over her. She felt her face flood with color as she gawked at him. Sure they had kissed and made out a few times but he'd never done this before. He lowered his head capturing her lips and she almost moaned as the emotions overwhelmed her from their positions and his kiss. He pulled back lips gracing her cheek and neck down to her collar bone. That did it she let out a small cry of emotion and he pulled back as she gasped at the lack of air from the intensity. Suuichi was usually so polite and reserved besides kissing her senseless. This was something she expected after they were married.

He smiled appreciatively down at her. "You're beautiful."

"Wh-what? That?" she couldn't put together a coherent sentence but he understood.

"Sorry Mana-chan I got a little carried away."

"H-Hai." She squeaked sitting up as she leaned back.

She was very flustered and there was a strange sensation in her stomach that she knew naturally was desire for her future husband. If he did that on more then one occasion they might have more then two children if they weren't careful.

Kurama had made his decision. He would leave her eventually but he cared to much to just disappear. He had according to Koenma two weeks to get everything in order and then leave for Makai. In that two weeks he would make it seem like he was going on a business trip and in the end he would tell Mana they would have to call off the engagement because he was just to swamped with work. He hoped it would work. Until then he would spend every moment trying to make her happy. If she questioned why he did this he would simply say he still loved her and couldn't help himself.

He would make it seem that there might be a possibility for them to have another chance to her so he wouldn't completely crush the fragile heart, but in the end he knew he was leaving her for good. He supposed he was being selfish but it was a price he was willing to pay to keep her safe and to hide himself.

He kissed her a few more times like that before the night was over. The poor little thing was beside herself but happy. He walked her home and it was all happy sighs and she held his hand. He kissed her good night and made his way home.

Mana was so happy, bit embarrassed and confused but no doubt happy. She was glad it was on her collar bone where the hickeys were and not her neck. There they were easy enough to hide. Suuichi had been acting so strange lately not too unlike himself but as if his reservations were gone. At this rate they weren't going to wait to their wedding night. Kaori noticed this and constantly teased her daughter having no self shame, she and her husband were the very same way before they were married.

Mana would cry out in protest but dissolve in girlish giggles. One day at the flower shop Suuichi called on her in the middle of the day. She met him outside where he had his traveling suitcase much to her surprise. Kaori gave her a saddened look already knowing the news. She and Shiori had formally discussed it the night before and agreed it was for the best at the time being. Suuichi was promoted and was going on an internship to Kyoto for several weeks which if went well would permanently put him there. Mana still had a lot left with school and couldn't afford the distraction or just up and quit.

"Ohayo Suuichi-kun." Mana chirped brightly.

"Mana-chan." He said smiling sadly at her.

Mana looked strangely at him as he took her hand. The news hit her like a brick through a glass window. He was telling her everything and it was rational but like any girl who was in love for the first time her heart was broken. He whispered goodbye and she pretended not to care having more pride then that. It was when he kissed her cheek and walked away that it was true and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Kaori pulled her inside to the storeroom where she sobbed loudly.

Suuichi to Mana was gone and Kurama had once again taken his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know the whole demon ruling system of the Makai. Its been awhile since I drug out my episodes to watch them. I know Enki won the tournament and got crowned king, blah, blah, blah. Like I said not an epic plot but cute enough. I'm trying to make it seem like Kurama is still aware just his demon presence not two complete personalities but it might lean towards that. They aren't aware of eachother and can't mentally communicate although wrote well in some stories the idea is over all nonsense to me. Oh well, hope you like this addition, about 3 more chapters to go.**

**Do you know him?**

**Chapter Three **

Mana had dreams the following week that Suuichi was gone of strange events. The dreams were always of a little black clad man with red eyes. It scared her yes but also gave her a major feeling of De ja'vu. She tried to get on with her life but it was hard. Love was not something you could just forget.

Kaori was more then a little angry with Suuichi for putting his career ahead of her daughter. Mana had been a perfect match for him and would have made a perfect wife. She would have been loyal, dutiful, caring, etc. Not to mention the face she would have been an awesome mother to his children. Kaori was confused at Suuichi's actions as her daughter was only forlorn. He was a gentleman when they first started dating, then his reservations disappeared as he pushed Mana physically, and then he just disappears. She didn't know the boy very well but well enough to know something was amiss here.

Mana swept up the floor of the discarded flower petals from throughout the day. Kaori was doing inventory in the freezer when Hitomi. Mana's best friend came by with her purse.

"Mana-chan what are you doing tonight?" she asked

"I have to study." Was Mana's simple reply as she continued her task

The thirty year old frowned clearing her throat. "Mana-chan you can't mope forever."

Mana stopped sweeping "I know but I it will be a little while."

"Liar, I've know you since you were a kid you're going to mope around and cry your eyes out for weeks if not months. Hun I've had experience with this please listen to me." Hitomi said

Hitomi was a rather tall almost masculine Japanese woman. Her features were still feminine but her build was strange for her race. She was tall, flat chest, and slightly broad shouldered and she kept her hair very short. She was also very athletic having been a swimmer and runner in high school. At thirty now she was a single mother to her ten year old Ken. Hitomi and her husband had a rather violent divorce and now he lived in Kyoto and Ken only saw him twice a year. Hitomi never had a problem finding men because they loved her personality. The only problem was she never quite found husband material.

Mana's eyes teared up and Hitomi pursed her lips sighing. "Come on Hun stay with me tonight." She said

Mana nodded and dropped the broom following her out she would call her mother later.

Hitomi offered her Sake and she drank it even though she wasn't much of a drinker. Ken went to bed early so the girls could talk after dinner.

"Mana-chan it will hurt and god knows you have every right to be angry and sad but the best thing you can do is let it go and wallow in your misery forever because before you know it you're my age and its almost too late." Hitomi said as they say around her living room table

"Don't say that Hitomi-san, you will find someone." She whispered

"Feh! Me? I'm an old woman now." Hitomi said

Mana smiled lightly and Hitomi grinned "You just have to keep yourself busy find some clubs at school and make new friends. Its time you got out of that little flower shop and met people."

Mana nodded having to agree with her. If it was one thing being with Suuichi had taught her was that she was not the overly shy normal girl. She had talent others found her attractive she could do things. She made herself a promise and set out to do just that.

A month went by and Kurama returned. The uprising had been a little worse then to be expected but with King Enki, Yuusuke, Yomi, Makuro, himself, and Hiei it was squashed. The reason why it took so long was because most of it was political litigation instead of fighting and most demons were not politicians but blood thirsty beasts. Thank Enma they were evolving into more stable beings under King Enki and the three lord's rule.

He came home though like he always did returning from demon world. Empty and alone was what he felt as he entered his apartment which the landlord had kept up under his departure. He switched on the lights and too his surprise Mana's scent still lingered here. It was always of greenery and vanilla because of her work and her favorite scent was vanilla. He smiled cynically remembering she was no longer his. He thought he at least owed her a better explanation though; one he had concocted in Makai, and made a mental note to seek her out sometime this week. At the moment though he just wanted to sleep in his own bed and sleep for a day or two.

Mana took Hitomi's advice and joined a club or two at the university downtown. She joined the garden club and was looking at a Sorority. She only worked part time at the florist shop having gotten a job in the school library. Plus she had been out on exactly one date. Mana was proud of herself and her pain was slowly healing.

The boy's name was Keiji and he was an engineer major. Very smart like she preferred but he was a little more his age unlike Kurama. Yes he was a little immature but Mana had no intention to marry the boy. He had a wonderful sense of humor and had her in a fit of giggles often.

She then met Kanji's cousin whom he shared an apartment with off campus Aika. Aika to put it plain and simple was a fashion queen and upon meeting Mana just simply felt sorry for her and took her shopping immediately.

Mana was finally coming out of her shell and meeting life head on. It wasn't until Suuichi walked back into it that she hit a red light. It was the day of the garden club meeting. They met once a week to just discuss gardening topics and to care for the green house helping out the biology department.

Mana was caring for a tulip bulb hands slick with wet dirt as the time drew near for the end of the meeting. Her fellow students wished her goodbye and one shy freshmen boy even snuck up and handed her an Azalea before rushing off leaving Mana flabbergasted. She giggled blushing sticking the blossom behind her ear and continuing her work so she could leave.

Kurama stood at the doorway of the greenhouse looking at her. He hardly recognized the girl. Mana was suddenly so bright and vibrant not the shy reserved girl whom he had left a month ago. Her deep mahogany hair was even curled at the ends and he could tell she had actually worn it down that day and it was styled. Mana always wore her hair the same way either in a low ponytail or under a kerchief at work. The pink blossom in her hair accented her nicely and he had watched the young man give it too her. He had stopped by to see Mana at her mother's flower shop and found out she only worked part time now. Kaori told him today she had a club meeting for the garden club. He remembered that club because as a Biology student they had helped them in the green house on Wednesdays.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

Mana jumped looking over at him and simply froze with wide-eyes. She just sat there unable to move seeing the redhead in the doorway.

"Hello Mana." He said softly smiling

Mana blinked once, twice, and a third time finding her voice. She stood and Kurama was surprised at the cold stare she gave him not thinking Mana was capable of it at all. "Hello Suuichi-san."

He winced at the 'san' at the end of his name more a term of respect and not affection.

"I came by the flower shop to see you and your mother told me you were here." He said not knowing what quite to say. Everything that he had planned just slipped right out of his head.

"Yes I joined the garden club."

"Really? Well I just wanted to tell you, I mean give you a better explanation to why I left and ended our engagement." He said

"I understood the first time." She said not in anger or sarcasm but in monotone which bit at him even more.

"Mana." Kurama said softly

Mana winced at the way he said her name. He had said it like that before he kissed her before he said he cared for her. She closed her eyes and hoped if she opened them again he would be gone. Luckily for her Keiji burst into the room.

"Mana! Come on Aika and I are waiting we were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago." Keiji said appearing behind Kurama.

Kurama glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Coming Keiji." Mana said smiling at the boy

Keiji grinned then noticed Kurama "Are you a new teacher?"

Mana giggled slightly seeing Suuichi's expression. He did simply look like a teacher dressed in a business suit with his red hair tied back in a low ponytail. While Keiji was dressed in designer jeans with short spiky hair, and a polo shirt.

"No." Kurama said flatly

"Then what are you doing here with Mana?" Keiji said a bit of distrust in his voice

"He's an old acquaintance Keiji-kun I'll be right there." She said

Keiji nodded eyeing Kurama once more before walking away. "Friend of yours?" Kurama asked

"In a way we're dating." Mana said simply bending near a faucet to wash off her hands

Kurama felt a jealousy rise in him slowly Mana dating a boy like that?

"Hm." He replied

"Well Suuichi-san I have to go." Mana said with a smile that simply brushed him off

"Goodbye." He said watching her go knowing that hadn't gone quite as he planned it.

Mana had fun with her friends go out to see a movie and then to dinner. She returned home studied and went to bed. Her dreams that night though were of Suuichi to the point she woke up crying. Still she reminded herself he had ended it and it was in fact over and went back to sleep not quite convinced.

Kurama didn't sleep well that night either thought of Mana plaguing his mind. He began to wonder if he had done the right thing by letting her go. Mana was rebelling against her hurt by changing herself. He had liked her the way she was before muddy hands with a pink kerchief and that sweet smile. Now her smiles were fake, forced, plus they were at another boy and that was exactly what he was a boy. He was jealous plain and simple no point in hiding it. He thought back to Hiei's words about true mates. If Youko was not a part of him in front of him right this moment he would laugh at him for being so selfish and being a coward.

Kurama groaned miserably burying his head in his pillow curing the gods above for ever letting him fall in love. His heart had already decided for him though as he fell asleep his demon instincts kicked in at his restless thoughts.

Youko Kurama stretched climbing out of the ningen bed and frowned at his reflection. This had not what he had in mind but he shrugged knowing his human emotions wouldn't let him succeed right in this area. This time it demanded a little more force. He pulled back the currents looking at the sleeping city below and plotted out his little idea.

Mana awoke the second time that night restless and cold. She shivered sitting up when in about 2 seconds she realized she wasn't in her room. She felt grass beneath her palm and a gust of wind swept her waist length hair in her face. She furiously moved the strands looking around realizing she was in a forest.

"Hello."

She tensed slowly turning to face the voice and saw a shadowy figure by an oak tree. "Wh-what, who, where?" her voice failed her

"You and I have to talk but before I reveal myself to you must promise to run because you will only succeed in making me mad and besides you won't get very far." His said and for emphasis a root curled out of the soil wrapping around her ankle. Mana screamed bolting up attempting to claw at the live root but it had already retracted. The figure chuckled at her reaction.

Mana knew at once it was a dream it had to be. She looked back at him "This is a dream."

"You think so?"

"Y-Yes." Mana replied trembling

"Then close your eyes and wake up."

Mana did just that squeezing her eyes shut but another gust of wind and she was rudely put in her place knowing this was quite real.

"Do you promise not to run?"

"I-I –I promise." She whispered not knowing what else to do

Youko stalked out of the shadows facing the petite woman who about fainted at the sight of him. She sank to the ground gawking at the seven foot, silver, and youkai.

"At least you did not scream." He mused

Mana was beyond fear beyond reality as she stared at the being in front of her. "Wh-what are you?" she squeaked

"I am a Kitsune or Youko, preferably Youko. You do know what Youko and Kitsune are?" he asked

"Y-Yes." She whispered

"Good less to you I have to explain."

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want to make things right and as they should be between you and I." he said kneeling down to her. Even knelt he was still very large and Mana squeaked in fear backing away trembling tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Ssh little ningen." He crooned

"Please I don't know even know you."

"Oh but you do." He said reaching towards her

Mana closed her eyes trembling but his tenuous fingers simple brushed hair away from her cheek and clawed finger tips stroked her face. Mana opened her eyes looking at the majestic creature before her.

"I-I know you?"

"Yes very well in fact."

"From where?" she whispered

"We're going to play a little game. Every night I will come to you until you know who I am by day. I will not tell you for you have to guess." He said with a wink

Mana's cheeks burned and he chuckled "You are quite amusing."

"E-every night?" she asked

"Yes, see I stole you tonight." He said with a grin

"St-stole me!" she shrieked

"Would you have come with me if I had simply asked?" he shot back with a sneer

She quieted shaking her head "no"

"All right, back to our little game, plus you cannot tell anyone about me or our meetings every night. I will come to get you at precisely 2 am." He said

Mana didn't know what to say how she could agree to being kidnapped every night by a spirit! He looked like he could be feral and dangerous if need be. She remembered her folklore about Kitsunes and Youkos. They were lecherous, thieving, deceitful creatures who stole treasures, posing as women's lovers to sleep with them, and just over all causing mischief. Until now they were just folklore but now a very real and intimidating one sat in front of her and was stroking her cheek.

She pushed his hand away and he looked at her perplexed. "How do I know you're not going to hurt me according to legend you aren't exactly, exactly, trustworthy." She said trying to sound serious

He gave her a wicked grin "Well little ningen you're just going to have to forget bed times stories and trust me because its in you're best interests if you do."

Mana paled at the open threat softly nodding "A-all right."

"All then its settled."

In a sweeping motion he had her cradled in his arms like a child. She cried out clinging to him desperately "Just go to sleep." He said

"Y-you're serious?" she said trembling

"You slept all the way here, with a little persuasion of course, but don't make me have to put you to sleep." He said his voice rumbling low in his chest

Mana nodded simply resting her cheek against his tunic. She stole a look at him real quick seeing him watching her. "I will never hurt you, there now will you trust me?"

"No." she whispered

He sighed but she closed her eyes before he could ask her anymore questions and surprisingly in a few minutes fell asleep.

Youko Kurama snorted in amusement at his silly ningen woman before walking off into the night to take her home as promised looking forwards on meeting her the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I realize Chapter 3 is acutally supposed to be chapter 2 because I forgot about the prologue but oh well. So this is going to be labeled chapter 4 but acutally only chapter 3. I will warn you ahead atime next chapter is going to be a lemon. I see how many hits I'm getting in my stats please review it means a lot to me to know you're opinion and quit being so gosh darn lazy people! This helps me develop better as a writer too. **_

**Do you know him?**

_**Chapter Four**_

It had to be a dream it absolutely had to be a dream. Mana kept telling herself this over and over again. She awoke in her bedroom a little tired but very reminiscent of the night's events. There was just no way a demon spirit kidnapped her and was going to do the same thing tonight. She just needed a breather she was too emotionally stressed out so her mind was cooking up fantasies. Mana blushed hard at the idea of the beautiful creature. She tried to concentrate on her notes in her psychology class but failed miserably.

* * *

Kurama remembered well the events of the night before and woke up that morning groaning. Transforming into his demon form took so much energy and left him wore completely out not to mention the fact that he had kidnapped his ex-fiancé and took her into a middle of the forest and scared the daylights out of her. What was he thinking? It was his demon instincts is what it was and damned if he was going to let them overwhelm him once again. He called into work knowing he wasn't going to be much use half-asleep. 

Hiei alighted upon his balcony half amused walking blatantly into his bedroom.

"Hiei, if you could please save the sarcasm I am in no mood."

Hiei smirked knowing full well what had happened. Kurama fought to contain himself so hard that he was starting to lose control. He had sensed it last night when Youko emerged and had a fairly good idea why. The fox was stingy and wanted that woman to himself despite what his human emotions had to say about it.

"I tried to warn you Kurama, Koenma sent me to make sure you weren't wreaking havoc on the poor ningens and he is quite concerned about your woman's well being with Youko out of control." Hiei said knowing quite well that last comment would get to him

Kurama sat up glaring sleepily at him through crimson bangs "I am not out of control."

"You are foolish fox let it take its course." Hiei advised

"I will force myself on her and you know it."

"Don't belittle yourself so much Youko likes to play games."

"Mana is not a toy and not a female demon either she can be easily broken as a piece of glass and I refuse to do that to her."

"So, Kurama, what will you do?" Hiei asked

"Ignore the urges like I've done for years." Kurama said confidently

"Yes, that seems to working out fine." Hiei snapped

"Hiei I'm surprised you even care." Kurama said with a bitter chuckle

Hiei gave one of his well practiced and known glares "I don't care about this in particular but I do care about me being associated with you and you making a fool out of yourself over a ningen girl."

It was Hiei's roundabout way of saying he cared and Kurama knew he was concerned. They had been comrades for years and held respect for one another. Kurama gave him a nod smiling slightly.

"Well I guess the only solution is to visit Genkai and see if she can seal away my Youki for a period of time." Kurama said

Hiei's eyes widened in shock "You fool! That would leave you practically powerless."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay because this will not stop until it's gone too far."

Kurama visited Genkai and asked for her to perform the task of sealing his Youki. Genkai was quite concerned but did not ask why because his affairs were his own. She performed the task in under an hour and he left to venture back home. It was strange not having his Youki and indeed he felt weak and like a part of himself was gone. Genkai informed him the seal would last a month and to take great caution in not trying to use any of his Youki because the outcome could be alarming. Kurama knew quite well what it felt like to fight against a Reiki energy sutra from the past and it was not pleasant so he could only guess this one might even very well kill him given the extent of Genkai's power.

* * *

Mana stumbled home and went straight up to her room shutting herself inside. She was miserable plain and simple. First the dreams, now Suuichi was back, what was next? She was going mad. She had skipped her last class and her shift at the library she was too depressed to care anymore. She moped around and then took a long bath before putting on her blue, cotton, P.J.'s and hiding under her comforter. She wasn't even sleepy and ever hour she peeked out of her comforter to look at her alarm clock and watched the hours go by. 

Finally it was one fifty-nine and she held her breath hiding under the covers cocooning herself.

"It's a dream, nothing but a dream, only a dream." She whispered over and over

Kurama stared at the television listlessly as the hours ticked by one after the other. Finally he could no longer stand it and decided to go out for a walk. He walked around for awhile taking a deep breath to wash his anxiety away. That was when it struck him like lightning. He cried out gripping his chest as his heart sped up and literally felt like he was having a heart attack. He struggled into a dark alley so not to draw attention to himself leaning against the wall panting and fighting for control.

He would not give in he was not a demon anymore he was human. He closed his eyes as sweat beaded on his forehead and another strike and he was sent to his knees. The famous mist generated by Youko's ki surrounded him crackling with energy and the energy that bound his was obliterated. Youko Kurama stood rather annoyed with his human side and about how long it had taken him to break through that energy sutra. It was his specialty after all but this one had taken far too long and used a lot of his energy in the process of breaking it not to mention his human body would be very, very, weak after this night.

He shrugged knowing his time was only about three hours this night at the most speaking of his meeting he was late.

Mana had dozed off but abruptly sat up pushing her hair out of her face and saw her digital clock read half past the hour. She sighed in relief and rubbed her eyes tiredly lying down to sleep.

"Do not rest just yet."

The scream froze in her throat as her eyes shot open to see the smirking spirit inches from her face. His arms were folded as he casually leaned on the edge of her bed amber eyes literally glowing in the dark. His hand covered her mouth as she screamed. She struggled against him uselessly as he simply caught one of her wrists effectively penning her down as he leaned over her. Fear overwhelmed her and she struck out at his chest with her free hand balling it into a fist.

"Stop." He barked bearing a very intimidating pair of canines and eyes flashing to a burning gold.

She froze squeezing her eyes shut and she couldn't stop the tears or her trembling as she sobbed pathetically.

"Play nicely and I'll let you go." He whispered

She nodded and he did just that letting her go where she scrambled into the corner of her bed where it caddy cornered her wall. He cocked his head slightly feeling the fear coming off her in waves.

"I did tell you I was coming back little ningen."

"I-I thought you were, were, a dream." She whispered

He snorted reaching towards her and she flinched withdrawing more. Youko scowled knowing he had scared the whit out of her and lost what little trust he had. He sighed knowing he would have to try a new tactic.

"I remember telling you I would not hurt you and that it was in your best interests to believe me and we had a verbal agreement so quit acting like a child." He said lecturing her ears cocked back in anger giving effect to his disgruntled look.

Mana came to her senses slightly nodding and she gulped back her tears and stopped trembling. "Now come here and quit cowering in the corner like a scared rabbit its annoying."

She complied inching to the edge of her bed but he grew impatient and simply jerked her forwards until she stood in front of him. She stumbled but his large hand held her steady as she stood before him. Mana looked up and up at him realizing she was a good two feet shorter then him. Like your average Japanese woman she was tiny. Most women hardly ever reached above five foot three inches in height. Mana was right at five foot one despite the fact he was a demon spirit in her bed room he had to be a giant.

"You know you are rather cute with that awestruck expression on your face." He mused

Mana closed her jaw with a click cheeks flooding and she pushed her gaze down. It didn't last long though as he grabbed her chin forcing her gaze back up.

"One thing that is also annoying is looking down do not ever look down when someone is talking to you little ningen look them straight in the eye. A tongue can lie and so can bodies but never the eyes." He whispered

She nodded and he released her and she sank back down on her bed and he sat beside her.

"So do you know who I am?" he asked

Mana looked at the silver haired fox spirit "You are kidding right?" she asked

"You are a smart girl I would think you would realize it by now." He said with a shrug

"I-I need more clues I'm afraid I don't know many spirits." She said timidly

He chuckled "All right." He looked around her room and his eyes lit up when he saw a very familiar article of clothing hanging in her closet his white scarf. He stood removing it from its neat little place and approached her.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do it we're going to stay in you're room tonight and play a little game." She complied slowly closing her eyes and he tied the scarf around her eyes effectively blinding her.

"Humans rely to much on sight not realizing they are extremely sensitive." He whisperedleaning in and purposely letting his breath caress her ear to prove his point

She jumped and he grinned leaning into her pressing his nose to her cheeks softly nuzzling along her cheek bone. She tried to pull away but he looped one arm around her waist keeping her still. Mana shivered as he nuzzled her cheek swooping to her ear gently nipping at it. She squeaked in surprise jerking her head around only to effectively have her own nose touching his. Mana froze mouth opening in surprise. She couldn't see but she could tell he was smirking.

"Oh really? You are a natural at this game." His said moving to her neck and collar bone which he knew was her sensitive spots. She melted as his experienced lips and tongue took over and she mewled desperately to where he could smell her desire intoxicating him.

"You might not know who I am little one but your body does and I know about every inch of it especially here." She squealed in surprise giggling as he clasped her thigh right above her knee effectively squeezing. She squirmed falling back on the bed where he penned her down.

"Tell me who I am?" he demanded silver strands brushing her face as he leaned over her.

"I-I don't know." She breathed

"Yes you do." He said smirking mischievously incorporating both hands to tickle her. She was dreadfully ticklish at her hipbones and knees which he exploited kneading the flesh and having her turn into a giggling squirming mess.

"Stop! Please!" she giggled desperately grabbing his hands. She hated being tickled and Suuichi knew it.

Mana froze and Youko watched her. She slowly sat up and removed the blindfold. She realized in that moment she knew him and honestly she didn't quite know how she knew him. He knew how to tease her to get her to respond but that could be common knowledge from his escapades of seduction along with her ticklish spots.

"Close your eyes again." He whispered

She did immediately and he kissed her deeply ravaging her mouth and heart in one fatal sweep. She responded hooking her arms around his neck. He pulled back and she gasped for air shaking from emotion.

"You always forget to breathe as well when I kiss you." He teased

Mana slowly opened her eyes that were glazed by tears. "Suuichi?"

He simply responded with another kiss melting into her touch. Slowly he faded back to his human form but Mana hardly noticed.

Kurama pulled back Looking down at her eyes wide chest heaving "I-I'm sorry." He whispered moving to leave her

"No!" she cried grabbing onto him desperately. Kurama turned to her and it nearly shattered him to see her tears in those big brown eyes.

"Don't leave me, not again, please." She whispered forlornly tears sliding down her cheeks.

Before he could respond he felt dizzy swaying forwards "M-mana." He whispered

"Suuichi!" Mana cried as he fainted in her arms.

Kurama faded in black only hearing Mana's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

** WARNING LEMON!!!!!! IF YOU ARE AT ALL BOTHERED BY THE ACT OF SEX BETWEEN A HETEROSEXUAL COUPLE TURN AWAY!!!!**

**Sorry couldn't help myself! LOL some people just don't notice the giant M for mature on the bottom anymore so I'd though I'd give you all fair warning. Note to all! I am inexperienced to a degree in the terms of copulation. What I do know is a personnel and I wrote this to the best of my knowledge. I know I've asked you to review before about anything and everything, but do take in mind that any acts of trying to put me down, point out obvious errors, and just being and over all ass will be immediately deleted and if you are a signed on author I might just report you if I'm feeling scrappy enough. When it comes to these types of affairs I do take it personally. Other then that if you just want to compliment me on my amazing writing abilities feel free too. **

**Rosada Bloom**

**Do you know him?**

_**Chapter Five**_

Kurama woke sun shining in his eyes and he squinted blinking. Last nights events crashed into his consciousness but he could hardly move. He managed to turn his head looking around with his eyes realizing he has spent the night in Mana's room. He also saw the reflection of Mahogany hair in his peripheral vision and had to strain his neck to see properly Mana propped up against her wall sleeping. Her head rested on her folded arms which were placed atop of her knees drawn to her chest.

Mana awoke slowly stretching and looked over at him. She crawled to the side of the bed looking at him eyes full of concern. He opened his mouth to speak but found it dry and parched.

"Hold on." She whispered standing and running to her half bath to fetch a small cup of water which she helped him drink. She placed the cup on the floor kneeling by the bedside just looking at him.

"I-I have to explain." He managed to say

"Not yet Suuichi please just rest you fainted last night and you hardly look awake." She pleaded tiredly

He could tell she was very tired herself.

"L-lay with me." He said

Mana looked at him cheeks tinged ever so slightly with pink but she nodded. "I called into to work with Momma and she won't bother me till later to check on me and by then you'll probably be all right to leave so O-O.K." she said standing.

He struggled to sit up and Mana helped him placing her hands on his shoulders as he scooted over in her small twin it was going to be a tight fit. Mana sat down and then let him lay down before pulling the covers up on both of them. He draped and arm around her and pulled her close and let out a sigh falling back to sleep. Mana stayed awake for a few moments before letting her eyes close and with the rhythmic beat of his heart she fell asleep.

Kurama awoke again but this time alone. He felt much better enough that he could actually get up but he wouldn't be walking home anytime soon. He waited only a few minutes before the door was opened revealing Mana who peaked in. He smiled at her and she came into the room.

"I didn't want to wake you, not that I could you were resting very hard."

"My transformations do that to me." He said

Then the topic at hand came into reality. Mana closed the door and came closer to him.

"Please tell me about it Suuichi." She pleaded

"I suppose you have a right to know because of the last two nights, all right, as you know I am a Spirit, Demon, call it what you wish and to be more specific a Youko. I am actually reincarnated from over twenty years ago when I was hunted and my body hurt too badly to heal so I released my soul and inhabited the body of an unborn child for you see they do not require souls until they are born."

Mana sat on a chair from her desk and listened intently.

"I am in fact human and in the beginning I had the intention of leaving my mortal life behind and returning to my origins where eventually I would mature enough to retain my previous form, but I fell in love with Ningenkai and especially my mother Shiori who had cared so immensely for me. My whole life has been a lie and I live under the guise of Suuichi Minamino." He paused taking a deep breath

"Now you know."

Mana looked at him "C-can I ask you some questions?" she asked

"Of course." He said

"Is this why you left me?" she whispered

Kurama looked down "Yes its very complicated please don't think it was anything you had done."

"What caused it, the fact you had to leave me?" she asked

He winced knowing he would have to explain "Do you remember that day at my apartment when you cooked me lunch?"

Mana nodded and he went into detail about his other lifestyle of fighting demons and helping otherworldly properties to protect all man kind. Mana was glad she was sitting down at least.

"So you left because this Hiei came and I became suspicious so you erased my memory?" she asked

Kurama nodded "You have every right to be angry."

Mana let the tears fall as she visibly glared at him "Y-you are very selfish you know that. If you had every intention of leaving then why did you come back?"

Kurama froze looking at her "I didn't want to leave you."

"Then why did you? I-I would have accepted it." She whispered

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't want to take that chance." He shot back

"But you did when you asked me to marry you and I took a chance when I fell in love with you. You told me you wanted to be human, did you think just by marrying me that it would solidify that? And then what you desperately tried to hide took control and bombarded me two nights in a row because of your carelessness."

He hated it the tears that she cried and she became more the distraught the longer she talked. "Mana please…….I didn't want to hurt you I wanted you so badly."

"But did you love me!" she shouted

Kurama in that instant realized in the year that had been together he didn't once remember telling her in words that he loved her. His eyes widened and he stared hard at her as she fell to her knees crying.

"Then do it again Suuichi, or whoever you are, erase my memory completely because I cannot take it if you leave me again." She pleaded

Kurama found the strength to stand from the little bed and come over to her falling to his knees he embraced her. "I love you."

"Don't say that." She whispered

"I mean it Mana Itou, I love you, I have since that night I gave you my scarf on the street corner in the snow and we first kissed I never wanted to hurt you I was so afraid." He said nuzzling her cheek

"Don't say if you're going to leave again, please don't say it if you want to erase my memory." She said clinging to him

"No, no, not again I will never do that again I swear." He said shushing her

He tenderly kissed her forehead taking her face into his hands. "Please Mana stop crying." He whispered wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

She sniffled quelling her tears and sobs. "I promise I will not leave you."

"How do I know that? How do I know you won't feel like I'm in danger and leave me again because of, of, of one of your missions?" she asked staring him dead in the eye.

"I can only give you my word."

She sighed closing her eyes and reopening them again. "O.K."

He could stand it no longer and crushed his lips to hers in frenzy. She struggled to catch up starting shakily at first but then meeting him with equal intensity. In a few seconds they had ended up on the floor and he pushed his hand beneath her shirt and kneaded the flesh beneath his palm. Mana reveled in his touch his lips mewling in need and he met that need with a burning desire for her. She ran her fingers through his hair missing the thick wavy mass of crimson under her finger tips and brought her lips to his neck teasing him just like he had done to her until he moaned.

Her door opened and in stepped Hitomi who had been sent over by her mother on her lunch break to check on her daughter. "Hey Mana you didn't answer the door so I figured you were……..OH!" she cried

Both young adults froze looking at Hitomi who blinked several times. "I-I'm sorry."

"H-Hitomi!" Mana squealed quickly squirming out from under Kurama covering her chest and brushing her hair out of her eyes. Kurama upon the intrusion had leaned back letting her go sitting back watching the two women.

"Well I guess your all right then." Hitomi said still in shock closing the door.

Mana was seven shades of red and she let out a groan burying her face in her hands. "Oh gracious poor Hitomi!"

Kurama struck by the humor chuckled slightly "It was a good thing she came though because I had no intention of stopping with a few kisses."

Mana gawked at him and he only gave her a lazy smile before she giggled "Look at us we're a mess this whole thing is."

"I know." He said rubbing his temples

"What do we do now?" she whispered looking timidly at him

"Whatever you want Mana." He said softly

"I-I need sometime to think." She whispered

"Understandable." He said standing and retrieving his shoes strangely feeling invigorated

Mana was attempting to straighten her hair as she approached him, a nervous habit it seemed. Kurama smiled stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Come over tonight and tell me what you want Mana."

Mana nodded and he gave her a simple kiss on the forehead before slipping out of her room and leaving her alone to ponder her thoughts.

Hitomi hadn't left she was downstairs expecting the two to come down any moment. She was surprised to see Kurama leaving. He looked at her pausing on the staircase. "Hello." Was all he managed?

"Hi there." Hitomi greeted with a sly smile

Kurama smiled softly "Um, well nice to see you again I have to be going."

"All right Suuichi-san see you later?" she asked expectantly

Kurama stopped at the door looking back at her "I hope so."

Hitomi knocked softly on Mana's bed room door and entered to see her straightening her bed. "Oh Hitomi….about what you saw." Mana said flushing crimson

Hitomi held up her hand "No need to explain too much just tell me if you getting back together."

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Its complicated."

"I see."

Mana sighed sitting on her bed "I have to think about it we just kind of got lost in the idea."

"Hormones." Hitomi said with a smirk

"You could say that." Mana said with a small smile

"Use your head kid that's all I've got to tell you." Hitomi said affectionately thumping her on the head with her fist

Mana nodded smiling at her.

Mana thought long and hard about it. There was still so much that she didn't understand about the man she loved. He was a mystery too her, both sides of him. No, not both sides, he was one whole. He was neither the Youko nor the man but both and she must accept all of him. He had tried to explain everything too her and she replayed the story over and over in her mind until she was tired of it. Finally she turned her eyes to the sky above and prayed for divine intervention. As if on cue a wind from her open bedroom window blue and knocked one of her picture frames off the shelf cracking the glass. Mana knelt picking it up and looked down at the photo beneath the damaged glass. It was the picture of her and Suuichi on her twentieth birthday three months ago when they were engaged.

She smiled whispering a thank you before putting the photo on her dresser and running down her stairs without a word to Kaori who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Kaori looked out of the kitchen arching and eyebrow. The widower smiled shaking her head.

Mana was gasping for air having run the rest of the way from the taxi she had taken to Suuichi's apartment building and the ride up the elevator she had held her breath. She now stood outside his door and desperately tried to straighten her appearance. She didn't even knock before the door was opened and he stood looking at her.

"H-How did you know?" she asked

"I could sense you." He said with a smile

"Sense me?" she asked arching an eyebrow in confusion

He chuckled "I'll explain but come in first we have to talk."

Mana gulped but nodded in agreement entering the apartment.

Suuichi offered her a glass of water which she declined and they stood in front of each other in an awkward silence. Mana picked at her cuticles nervously before looking up at him.

"I-I decided what to do." She said

"Go on." He encouraged softly

"I need to know more about you Suuichi-kun but I trust you…..all of you….and I love….all of you." She whispered shyly

Kurama reached forwards touching her hand. She watched him draw it up kissing her palm. "Are you sure?"

She nodded inching closer entranced by his lips on her palm.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Mana asked

"Ask me anything and I will tell you." He said eyes opening and Mana stared in amazement at the intoxicating green and she felt like she was drowning. He drew her closer resting his cheek upon hers and she basked in the feel of his soft skin. He put their palms together and then entwined his fingers with hers.

"What is your real name?"

"Youko Kurama." He said

"Kurama." She said trying the name on her lips and he smiled at the sound

"So should I call you Suuichi still?"

"Whatever you prefer." He said

She nodded thinking of another question "Do you always transform into your other appearance?"

"No, unless I am in a deadly fight, or under extreme emotional stress. I had been under stress upon my return to Ningenkai and seeing you." He explained

"So you transformed willingly?" she asked

"No I never meant for you to see me in that form but demon instincts wanted you and would not rest until they had you." He said bluntly

Mana blushed nodding her blushes becoming less frequent as she became accustomed to the situation.

"Do you fight, often?" she asked

"No not usually."

"O-oh." She said

He could hear her heart thundering in her chest and he smiled leaning down to her ear "Why are you so nervous?"

Mana gasped "I-I'm not."

"Then how come your heart is beating as fast as a birds?" he said with a grin kissing her earlobe

Mana shuddered her knees literally buckling and he caught her about the waist pulling back to see her face full of desire. Her breaths were already quick and he could smell her lust. "Do you have anymore questions?" he asked

"N-No," she said with a gulp finding her feet "for now."

"I really want to start where we left off." He said moving close to her face

"Where we left off." She echoed and he nodded

"If you are willing, tell me "no" and I will wait." He said softly

Mana swallowed hard teeth clenched she took a deep breath looking up at him "I-I want to, to, be with you."

"Very well." He said kissing her softly and scooping her into his arms. She hardly made a sound as he carried her into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He sat her upon the bed pulling back he smiled kissing her whispering in reassurance as they shed their clothing moving beneath the cotton sheets and comforter.

Mana became drunk as skin met skin for the first time. He had to take control because she was terrified trembling beneath his very touch from fear and desire. He slowly coaxed her with soft teasing kisses and touches to the point where she was gripping the bed sheet arching into his touch. His kisses delved lower to more intimate regions and she gasped squeezing her thighs together in instinct. Kurama gave her a soft smile as she sat up gasping shaking her head.

"Its all right, trust me." He pleaded softly stroking her thigh she gave in relaxing and he parted her thighs gently kissing the soft flesh there.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as his talented mouth teased and tantalized her soft feminine desire over and over. The liquid heat pooled in her gut and somewhere it felt like a spring being coiled. She shrieked lustfully thrashing about as she came twice before he was done. He leaned over her again whispering in her ear that it would help made what came next less painful if she were lubricated with her own liquids. How soon she would come to trust his word.

He had so much control to even instruct her how to please him by how to position herself to make it more pleasurable. He entered her in one quick thrust not wanting to push slowly that would only make it more painful. She cried and he drew her to his chest waiting for her muscles to become situated with his length inside of her. She began to relax laying back as he began the dance of the flesh older then they both knew. The liquid heat pooled in her gut once again until she was desperately clinging to him and haphazardly trying to match his rhythm. He caught her hips softly and told her if she slowed down it would be more pleasurable.

So she slowed down letting her burning desire slow to a soft heat. He wrapped her slender legs around his waist and began the coupling dance again. She matched his rhythm reminded of riding a horse and the heat swirled to life again but more slowly more enjoyable. Her orgasm was mind shattering and body numbing as she moaned wantonly. He shuddered in pleasure his body tensing and he came as well. Mana would learn in time her lover's talents in the matter of sex.

Mana was amazed staring at his alarm clock the whole ordeal had only last an hour. To her it had seemed like and eternity. She now lay curled away from him still shaking lightly remnants of her orgasm filtering out of her body. So this was what she had always heard about from her mother and Hitomi. The way Hitomi always talked about it was just awful and crude. While Kaori a more practical woman in the ways of love saw it as a deed to be done and nothing more. Mana knew they were both wrong it had been so much more then that. Kurama watched her gathering her wits and he remembered something as significant as this might shock a woman. He had long ago seen coupling as an act of pleasure and nothing more luckily his talents were not wasted.

"Mana are you all right?" he asked finally tired of staring at her back.

"F-fine." She said rolling on her back. He leaned slowly over her and she practically hid beneath the covers.

He stared at her blinking several times before chuckling and pulling the covers off her face. "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know it all happened so fast it was a blur." She whispered

"It always is your first time." He said reassuringly kissing her shoulder

"You really do forget all sense." She said

"When you're with someone you love." He smiled

Mana looked at him and smiled softly "We didn't wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Our wedding night."

He blinked several times before shaking with laughter. He kissed her leaning down to her ear and letting his hand slide under the covers to rest on her hip. She giggled as he gently tickled her there.

"Oh my beloved I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve to make this seem simple."

She squeaked as he caught her mouth again in a sumptuous kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**All right people, last chapter. I know it moves a little fast towards the end but my wonderful muse that has helped me right this story just flittered off. Don't you hate it when that happens. I'm tired of asking for reviews. If you do then you do if you don't then you don't. Thanks to those who have reviewed and even to those who just read it. It was fun and this is the first story in a long time that I have actually finished. This chapter contains lemony freshness too so when fiction gives you lemons...MAKE LEMONADE!!!!!!!!!! **

**  
Rosada Bloom**

**  
**

**Do you know him?  
**

** _ FINALE_**

Many thoughts raced through Kurama's head as Mana slept peacefully by his side well into in the hours of the night. Tomorrow would be a new day and more decisions would have to be made. He loved this woman in his bed and wanted her for now and forever. He wanted to make her laugh and smile, make love to her, give her love and children to care for. His demon soul was at rest and he gave a silent thanks rolling over to face her to only have doe eyes looking back at him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked reaching up to brush the hair affectionately out of his eyes

He smiled "No, not really."

"Me neither."

"I thought I had worn you out." He teased pressing his nose to hers earning a grin

"You did but I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh?" he asked rolling on his back and tucking his arms behind his head.

Mana sat up drawing the sheets to her chest looking down at him a serious look on her face. Kurama's eyebrows knit in worry.

"This is wonderful Suu-Kurama, but I don't want just this." She whispered

"What do you want? I gave you what you wanted love and this." He said

Mana frowned slightly and his eyebrows shot to his hairline "Oh, forgive me, I didn't quite understand what you meant."

"I want to get married."

"I supposed that is plausible." He said with a nod

Mana looked at him hard reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek. "You've asked me what I wanted, what do you want?"

"To have you beside me in bed every night, wake up to your face every morning, have you hear waiting for me when I come home, and to love you." He said with a smile

Mana's heart skipped a beat and she gulped down the heavy emotion in her throat. "R-really?"

"Of course you silly girl we'll get married." He said with a chuckle

Mana smiled laying back down "I changed my mind about something."

Kurama smiled snuggling close to her "What is that?"

"I want three children, not just two."

He rested his chin on her shoulder glancing at her with lazy green eyes "Really? Why is that?"

"Because if you keep treating me this way in bed then we'll definitely have more then two so we might as well say three." She said giggling

He laughed kissing her shoulder "But darling we if we say three then we might end up with four."

Her eyes widened and it was his turn to laugh at her. Mana giggled having missed his teasing remarks but this unguarded side to him was wonderful. She turned throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly with all the strength she could muster in her body. "One more thing I want to ask you."

"Hm?" he mumbled reveling in the feel of her body pressed so closely to his

"Can I, move in with you?" she whispered her breath tickling his chest

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Mmm-hmm." She said shyly

"Of course." He whispered closing his eyes a smile on his face

Mana grinned kissing his chest feeling brave and she felt his muscles tense under her fingertips. One thing she never really took into notice was what an incredible physique her lover had. He never worked out as far she knew but she was sure his escapades in his missions kept him in shape. Every inch of him was tanned runner's muscle and he had incredibly strong arms and defined back muscles that matched his washboard stomach. Not bulky but trim and she loved it. He had complimented her more then once on her slender legs and fuller hips with her tiny waist. Her breast size was rather small but they fit perfectly into his palms.

Her ministrations didn't go unnoticed and his control was slipping little by little. Suddenly she stopped and he felt her shaking he looked down at her confused to see her giggling girlishly.

"What?" he asked quirking an eyebrow

"I have no idea what I'm doing I'm trying to seduce you." She giggled helplessly

"You don't have to try hard, let me show you." He said with a glint in his eye

He lay back pulling back the sheet and Mana sat up eyes wide in wonder. The two times before he'd taken her she'd kept her eyes closed or on him never down.

"Go ahead touch me to your heart's content." He invited

Mana felt the heat rushing to her face and she reached out a trembling hand which he caught pressing to his stomach. It wasn't long until he guided her soft hands into pleasuring him in tantalizing ways. He showed her how to reverse the position as she straddled his hips taking him inside of her. He coached her on how she moved before but it was different.

Their fingers entwined as she through her head back moving her hips, grinding into his to a silent hot rhythm. He wrapped his arms about her waist as she practically clawed at the air whining and mewling and even gasping. He let her control his body and gave into her touches and kisses as she claimed his mouth. Mana's soft lips swept over his in teasing caresses and he groaned as she ground into his core over and over. He chuckled when she realized his was more resilient and she pouted gasping more determined and he shot her a challenging smirk.

She learned quickly and he was right. Underneath that calm, shy, nice exterior laid a sleeping temptress. He finally came and she collapsed against him and he reined kisses on her in gratitude as they settled back down into the sheets.

"Amazing, but I will be useless tomorrow if we do not get some sleep." He breathed as their bodies calmed and she nodded in approval as he set his alarm clock. She had gotten up though grabbing for her clothing.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Home, mother doesn't know where I am." She said pulling on her underwear

He reached out catching her waist and she gave a cry being pulled back into the green sheets of his bed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You are not going anywhere its almost 2 A.M. just stay the night tonight." He pleaded tiredly

Mana sighed giving she laid back down sliding beneath the covers and he practically laid on top of her to make sure she didn't think about slipping away again. Mana gave a soft sigh stroking his hair and she swore she thought she heard him purr. She just shook her head falling asleep.

Things went back to being relatively normal after that. Even though Mana never really took Seiji as her boyfriend she informed him of what had happened. Seiji didn't take it to well and she found out that he and Aika were not very forgiving both feeling betrayed. She didn't mind that they left her behind knowing they only liked a material side of her make-up, fake smiles, and nice clothes. Kurama draped and arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek and she just smiled that lasting smiled wishing them goodbye.

Their engagement was put back together and this time he bought her a ring to make it official. It was beautiful a quarter carrot gem set in platinum that cost him a whole month's savings which she treasured and showed off regularly. Mana also quit her job at the library and went back to full time at her mother's shop. She even quit the university informing her mother she wanted to take over the florist shop.

Kaori was a little disappointed but Mana was very firm. Since Suuichi was so well off with his job she accepted but only with the promised that Mana would at least earn a vocational degree from the community college. Mana moved in at the end of the month and things were going better. They still had the occasional argument like most couples getting adjusted to sharing one another's living space and time on a more permanent basis instead of partial.

Mana learned things about Kurama she never knew before. His favorite food was curry never quite taking him for a hot food kind of person. He liked to take baths while most men preferred showers. He also loved novels by American female writers not romance types but mysteries like Agatha Christy and so on. Another secret he loved it when she brushed and played with his hair. The red tresses were so thick they constantly needed tending and were wild enough to fight even the strongest comb. There were many nights where their foreplay was her playing with his hair.

It wasn't long before she knew mostly everything about him except for a few well guarded secrets like just how many women he had had. He informed her it was the past and he would never admit it. That changed a week later when she found his ticklish spot on his lower back and he admitted it fluently. She couldn't let him have all the secrets and it was the game not the truth she yearned for.

He got her back though when she refused to show him her high school and middle school photo hiding them. He tickled her to tears until she told him where they were and he didn't even look but kissed her and before long they were shedding clothes. Her mischievous lover enjoyed the game even more it seemed.

Their love making was wonderful and heavenly but she enjoyed his stories the most at night. He told her stories of his days as a demon of stealing artifacts. Kurama spun tells of crimson Makai skies and wild forests that made the amazons look tame. He told of her of S and Q class demons he fought and others that were once his comrades and partners. He had lived lifetimes and settled for a human woman who spent more time with flowers then people. At that thought Kurama would just smile and kiss her and chase doubt from her mind altogether.

Mana never saw Youko Kurama in the physical aspect and almost missed him, but she took Kurama's word for the fact his demon essence was very dangerous even more then she would ever know. That glinting gold in his emerald depths told her he was never very far away.

Mana loved the sea air as it drifted through her hair which was down from its tight coil from the day's events and splayed over her shoulders and lower back in mahogany ringlets. The wedding had been so beautiful and wonderful the memories were going to last a life time. She had met all of Kurama's friends and was coming to like everyone of them.

She and Kurama had secretly been taking waltzing lessons for weeks without telling anyone while the wedding was being planned. It was amazing that man was perfect as almost everything he did. They waltzed for their first dance together and she felt like she was in a fairy taile. She fingered the pink rose coiled in her hair affectionately. After she had taken off her veil he had snuck the little blossom into her hair and the vines curled softly around her strands of long hair and bloomed right near her ear. She looked like a real princess in her off-white satin dress with lace and the blooming flowers in her hair making it truly a fairy tale.

The reception was still going on downstairs but the groom and his new bride had disappeared to their hotel sweet to be alone. Not that Mana minded she was going to have him all to herself for two weeks. No work, no parents, no friends, no life just the simplicity of the two of them spending time together. A soft kiss on her temple brought her out of her thoughts and she sighed leaning back into the strong arms.

"Tired?" Kurama asked softly holding his new bride to him

She leaned back smiling and he grinned because she was absolutely breath taking. It's just the joy of seeing the woman you love as your wife the beauty has so words.

"A little you're friends are quite the characters."

"Anata you have no idea." He chuckled

"I like them."

He sighed happily enjoying her scent and her warmth. "What do you wish to do? It's our wedding night."

She smiled "Well, we could just go to bed, and do the obvious."

He chuckled teasingly kissing the side of her neck and she smiled in a slight stupor.

"What is it?" he asked more then ready to commence in the activities already fore mentioned

"We have a Jacuzzi tub in our bathroom." She said giddily eyes sparkling as she turned to him grabbing his upper arms.

He smiled as she squealed in delight "Let's take a bath! With lots of bubbles!"

He laughed outright at that and he nodded agreeing. The night was begun with a bubble bath which of course led to other things. As he promised he showed her several new tricks and their love making was so fulfilling. He fell asleep the woman he loved, his wife, held tightly in his arms a soft smile on his lips and she buried herself deep in his arms and whispered her love. For the first time in a long time he felt whole and the emptiness was gone forever.

The future was uncertain really as it always is but if you love someone deeply the future doesn't matter because you live for the day not tomorrow.


End file.
